


I LIKE Like You - Petekey

by MyChemicalGeeNote



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalGeeNote/pseuds/MyChemicalGeeNote
Summary: Pete and Mikey have been best friends since they were kids.Pete comes over when Mikey and Gerard's parents aren't home.Cuteness ensues.(Sorry this is so short!)





	I LIKE Like You - Petekey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, so sorry if this isn't that great.  
> If you have any tips on how to use this website, please let me know!  
> Thanks!  
> -MyChemical_Gee_Note

Mikey had been waiting for at least an hour. His best friend, Pete Wentz, was _supposed_ to be coming over to hang out. He pulled out his phone and frowned.

**4:28**

Pete was supposed to have been here by 4:00. He stared at his closed door and sighed. 'When will he-'

_brrringgg_

Mikey jumped off his bed at the sound, almost falling over in the process. He could hear his brother and his boyfriend laughing in the other room. 

"Have fun! Use protection Mikey!" Gerard laughed.

"Shut up Gee go make out with Frank!" Mikey called over his shoulder, running to the door.

"Yeah Gerard come make out with me." Frank chided. Mikey ignored the two of them and pulled open the door.

"Hiya Mikeyway." Pete smiled at him. 

"Hey! Come on in! Ignore Gerard as he's being a dick as always." 

"I heard that!"

"Fuck off!" Mikey dragged Pete to his room, shutting the door behind him and turning on his laptop. "Sims?"

"Sims." Pete nodded eagerly. They had been making their friends in the Sims 4 world. "We've already made us, we have to make Frank and Gee and make them date."

Mikey smirked. "Definitely."

The two of them messed around for a while, making their friends in the game, and eating way more junk food than they should've. They ended up finishing both of them relatively quickly.

"Mikey?" Pete leaned over on the bed.

"Yeah?" Mikey responded, glancing down at his friend. He noticed Pete took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"I-I like you." 

"I like you too Pete." Mikey smiled.

Pete shook his head. "No I LIKE like you..." Mikey leaned back. 'Was this really happening?' He thought. 'It can't be...' He noticed Pete looked dejected.

"I'm so sorry... I'll go. I probably just fucked everything up between us." He slid off the bed.

"Pete wait no!" Mikey grabbed his arm, pulling his back. Pete looked at him quizzically.

"I," He took a breath. "I like you too. A lot." He managed to whisper. Pete leaned closer to him, pulling him in. 

"Can we...?" He mumbled. Mikey smiled.

"Yeah." He leaned in closer, closing the gap between their lips. Pete's lips were soft and warm, and Mikey had never felt happier. 

"Called it!" Gerard slammed the door open, phone in hand.

"Are you recording this! Gerard!" Mikey attempted to tackle him, but Gee dodged him. 

"Got it on film Frankie!" Gerard ran back to his room, laughing. Mikey frowned. Pete wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him back on the bed.

"Ignoring your idiot brother, um, do you uh, want to be my boyfriend?" He got quieter as he spoke. Mikey leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Yeah. That'd be nice."


End file.
